


Behind Closed Doors

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Daphne has two rules for her relationship with Harry.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author/Artist:** LRThunder  
 **Title:** Behind Closed Doors  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Daphne  
 **Summary:** Daphne has two rules for her relationship with Harry.  
 **Word Count:** 404  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Written for Challenge #2: Rated R

 

When they had started dating, Daphne had only two rules: no public displays of affection. As a Greengrass, she was raised to act dignified in public, and a Greengrass woman doesn't go around snogging when the mood struck, no matter if it was a boyfriend or husband. She thought Harry would object to that rule, but to her surprise, he agreed.

If the wizarding paparazzi thought they could get any juicy pictures of the most famous wizarding couple, they were mistaken. When walking together, Harry and Daphne didn't even hold hands, much to the photographers' disappointment. Today, as they made their way down Diagon Alley, Harry caught a glimpse of Rita Skeeter, and he knew she was aching for some juicy gossip.

After finishing their errands, Harry and Daphne took each other's hand for the first time that day. It wasn't for affection, but for Side-Along Apparition. They Apparated home, but Harry knew that Rita would be at Grimmauld Place shortly. When he opened the door, Kreacher greeted him at the door. "Kreacher, I suspect we'll have an uninvited guest shortly. Please put up the usual enchantments."

The house-elf bowed. "Yes, Master."

Harry and Daphne waited until Kreacher was finished. Once they were satisfied that the protective charms were up, they looked at each other and smiled.

******

Harry tried moving his hands, but it was useless. Daphne was always proficient with her Restraining Charms. With his hands tied above him, he could only watch as she rode him vigorously. Her long, blond hair flowed past her shoulders as she cupped her breasts. He groaned, hoping she would stop teasing him. But this was the second rule: she would decide how they would begin making love, and she always liked to tease him, sometimes leaning forward so her breasts would brush against his chest.

But he smirked. While he couldn't physically untie himself, he had become skilled at some types of wandless magic, especially untying the ropes. It was a useful skill as an Auror, and one he had kept secret from Daphne until now.

So, she shrieked with surprise as he grabbed her, then flipped her onto her back before entering her. She was about to protest, but he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

To the public, Daphne was a refined, pureblood witch. Too bad they didn't know how passionate she could be behind closed doors. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
